


busy being yours (to fall for somebody new)

by lovechapel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Youtube AU, atsumu and kags are bffs, i’ll be adding more tags as the story flows, oikawa and iwaizumi are on the same college team, oikawa is a first year in uni, second-year kageyama, youtuber!kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovechapel/pseuds/lovechapel
Summary: Unbeknownst to everyone, Kageyama has a (pretty) obscure YouTube account where he posts his covers. Oikawa stumbles upon it one night, and finds himself obsessed with his covers and in love with his voice. It all goes downhill from there.Because Oikawa doesn’t actually know who the person behind the camera is.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i don’t actually know what i’m doing and i just wrote this on a whim heh i hope you enjoy!

It is a Monday night (though it could be morning) when Oikawa makes his discovery.

 

 

_“Burning the midnight oil again? Oikawa, don’t make me come over there and punch you,” was what Iwaizumi said with some vexation over the phone. Oikawa just chuckled in response and sighed._

 

_“Iwa-chan, the students we’re playing against tomorrow aren’t pushovers, you know? In order to win, I obviously have to do my research-“_

 

_“It’s a practice match, you ass. Don’t be an idiot. We... we need our setter in top form tomorrow, so just... sleep early, okay?”_

 

_“Alright, Iwa-chan. Sleep early too, alright? We can’t have you looking uglier than you usually do; it’ll scare away my fan club.”_

 

_“I hate you so much. Good night.”_

 

_“You too, Iwa-chan.”_

 

And with that, the call was over with a simple click from the other end.

 

Yet here Oikawa is, binge-watching countless videos of Kaijio University’s volleyball matches against other schools on the comfort of his bed, the lights off and his headphones on, his sole focus on the moving pixels of his screen. Analysing every single detail of the match, and every single movement from the members. Every set-up. Every block. Every spike. Every receive. Every mistake.

 

Clip-after-clip. Video-after-video.

 

 _If Iwaizumi was here, I’d be smacked shitless_ , Oikawa thinks to himself with a laugh as he clicks on another video of Kaijio’s match against Rakuzan University. But there is no one stopping him now, he realises. There is no one stopping him from gathering as much information as he possibly could tonight, no one stopping him from cramming every trick the opposing team had in their book into his pretty little head before the match the next day.

 

-

 

It is 2.23am when Oikawa’s eyes become sore, burning from watching his computer in the dark for so long. It is 2.23am when his back aches from being hunched in the same position for more than an hour, curled up on his bed memorising a team’s set-ups. Oikawa sighs. His eyes and body are so, _so tired_ , yet his brain is awake. He has no idea how he’s going to sleep tonight. He sighs in regret as he exits the video he was watching. Just as he moves the cursor to click off of YouTube, he notices a video in his recommendation list.

 

‘do i wanna know (cover)

by tobigiri’

 

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows. The username is strange, to say the least, but it piques his interest. _It’s not like I’ll be able to sleep anyway_ , he thinks, and before he knows it, his cursor is moving downward and the video starts playing.The video is in black-and-white, and it shows only a view of a person’s torso as their fingers strum a ukelele.  _The voice is coming from a male,_ Oikawa realises as he hears the deep voice coming from the speakers of his laptop. The voice is like honey, sultry and smooth, and very pleasant to listen to.

 

_‘Do I wanna know_

_if this feeling flows both ways_

_Sad to see you go_

_Was sort of hoping that you’d stay’_

 

Oikawa’s never heard such a unique voice before, and the melody of the song soothes him like no other.

 

_‘Baby, we both know_

_that the nights were mainly made_

_for saying things that we can’t say_

_tomorrow day_

_Crawling back to you’_

 

Oikawa’s eyelids feel heavy, yet his attention is still on ths singer and his long and slender fingers strumming the ukelele. _Beautiful_ , he says to himself as his body sways, sleep slowly but surely overcoming his senses.

 

_‘Ever thought of calling_

_When you’ve had a few_

_‘cuz I always do_

_Maybe I’m too_

_busy being yours_

_to fall for somebody new_

_Now I’ve thought it through’_

 

 _His voice is lovely,_ Oikawa thinks, and he’s thankfully able to set his alarm and add the video to his Favourites playlist before the music lulls him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HhhhH hi this was my first story and i may delete this (probably not tho) because i just wanted to know how to post LMAO this was super short and i’m sorry for that. the song that tobio’s singing is Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys (the title of the story is also from the song by the way!) i’ve actually had this idea for a while now and i discussed it with one of my close friends and sister recently so i just decided to wing it. with that being said thank you for reading ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ your kudos and comments are very much appreciated !!
> 
> p.s. yes i know the names of the universities are KnB schools HAHDBDB i had no idea what to name them so i just took what i could get heheh <33


	2. the invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is chaotic, and Iwaizumi tells Oikawa about a particular event happening the next day.

 

Oikawa is now 19. He’s grown through the years nicely. He’s become more refined on and off the court. He likes to think his looks have improved as the years went by. His new skincare routine does wonders for him (seriously- Mario Badescu products are _god-carved_ ) and his hairstyle has had several minor changes, even though the original style has stayed the same.

 

More importantly, he’s matured. That’s definite. He doesn’t cycle miles to buy milk bread every morning anymore. (Only on Saturdays!) He’s stopped binge-watching YouTube videos every night, with volleyball being an exception. He’s even stopped teasing Takeru, his nephew, that he looks eerily similar to the baldie from Karasuno (Tanaka, was it? He didn’t really pay attention to the names of the members. Well… at least _most_ of them.) He’s also learned to _cook,_ which is a skill he’s immensely proud of acquiring. He could now whip up a mean plate of seafood carbonara and fried soba and a tasty bowl of minestone soup, and he’s planning on tackling naking next. Maybe in the summer.

 

But even though he’s made progress on his decorum through the years, there’s still _one thing_  he can’t help himself but do. He can feel himself succumbing to the temptation of doing said thing, even though he knows that it’s completely uncalled for.

 

 

He sticks his tongue out at the players behind the net and winks. He really, _really_ can’t help himself.

 

 

Thankfully, only Kaijio’s libero notices his antics, the other members of the team too busy looking annoyed at the floor, and he flips him off before quickly putting his hands on his hips and letting out a huff. Oikawa smirks smugly to himself. It’s very rare for him to act so petty after a match, but he hasn’t felt this invigorated after a match in a while- at least, not after last year’s spring tournament.

 

He shudders thinking about it, the sound the ball made bouncing against the wall, signalling the end of the final rally. The somber ache that lingered on his red arms after the match ended in his opponents’ favour; the feel of the ball hitting his forearms weighing heavy on his heart. He still can’t forget the sick feeling of __defeat__ in the pits of his stomach long after the end of the match sitting next to his exhausted teammates on the bus back to Aoba Johsai, fighting back tears thinking about what he could’ve done to have kept the rally going.

 

But if there’s one thing he still can’t seem to shake off from the match, it’s the haunting figure that stood before him while his teammates were celebrating. He remembers walking toward the net to meet his steely gaze. He remembers a pair of navy blue eyes piercing into his own, amidst the persistent sharp hammering in his chest that he wasn’t sure was due to the strenuous exercise or something else he couldn’t comprehend.

 

How could he forget?

 

 _ _“_ Thank you for the game!” _The loud shouts from both sides of the court jolts Oikawa back to reality, and he flinches from the sudden noise. He bows clumsily and turns to leave the court with the rest of his rejoicing teammates, distracted, before he feels a hard smack on his back.

 

“Oikawa! That last toss sent to Sasuke was really good, you did great today,” Iwaizumi says with a wide grin plastered on his face, his pride from the win evident. Oikawa fully snaps back to reality then, and smiles at his best friend, sticking his chest out in an all too Oikawa-like manner.

 

“Why thank you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replies proudly. “I haven’t participated in a match for so long, so I was worried my skills had gotten rusty. Care to remind me just how talented and not to mention, how _devastatingly handsome_ I am? You know, just for reassurance.” He tops it off with a wink in an attempt to get on his best friend’s nerves for the third time that day. Just as Oikawa expects, it works like a charm and before he knows it Iwaizumi’s face turns red. He tries to smack Oikawa for the second time and Oikawa dodges it. “How rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa feigns a cry. Iwaizumi’s mouth twitches. It’s funny and entertaining to see, and soon, their teammates are watching their antics in amusement.

 

“You’re such a piece of trash, seriously.” Iwaizumi says gruffly, but he’s sort of smiling too, so Oikawa considers that a win. Iwaizumi opens his mouth again, about to say something else, but stops when he sees something behind his teammate. “Hey, Oikawa. I think Yuuto wants to speak to you.”

 

Oikawa looks up to see his third-year senior Yuuto waiting outside the gymnasium with the rest of their teammates, staring at him expectantly while beckoning him over. “Go on ahead. I’ll talk to you later,”says Iwaizumi, and Oikawa nods before lightly jogging ahead.

 

“You did really good today, Oikawa-kun,” Yuuto says, beaming at Oikawa as soon as he reaches him. “I really liked that last set-up you did with Reo. T’was great.” Oikawa thanks him, albeit a bit awkwardly. Yuuto is the team’s official setter, but Oikawa replaced him as setter in the practice match - their coach wanted to ‘test out his options’. Oikawa can’t help but feel a twinge of guilt as Yuuto pats him on the shoulder. He knows he shouldn’t feel that way- he hasn’t replaced Yuuto at all, yet he feels bad for taking his place in an unofficial match. As honoured as he felt, he knows the dreaded feeling of being replaced-- by a __junior__ of all people-- creeping up on him all too well.

 

Yuuto shoots him another grin before he joins the other third years in packing their stuff, and Oikawa just watches him leave, a prickly feeling in his stomach that wasn’t there before.

 

 

* * *

 

_****atsuMUSTY:** **  heya _

_****Milkfucker69:** ** Hey _

_****atsuMUSTY:** ** THIS DICK _

_****Milkfucker69:** ** What the actual fuck _

_****atsuMUSTY:** ** FUCK _

_****atsuMUSTY:****  u were supposed to say “what’s up”_

_****Milkfucker69:** ** You are the literal worst _

_****atsuMUSTY:** ** AND WHAT ABOUT IT _

_****atsuMUSTY:** ** anyway r u free to skype _

_****Milkfucker69:** ** Yeah. _

_****Milkfucker69:** ** I’ll go get my earphones brb _

_****atsuMUSTY:** ** yeahh _

_****Milkfucker69** ** is calling… _

_**** _

_**** _

* * *

 

 

“Sup, Tobio!” Atsumu’s blurry face is projected onto Kageyama’s screen. Even with the blurry screen resolution and laggy motion, Kageyama can see Atsumu smirking while snacking on a bag of potato chips.

 

“Yo.”

 

“Just finished practice? You look like shit.”

 

Kageyama scowls and flips him off, earning a snort from Atsumu. “No, you bastard. Practice was cancelled today because the gymnasium was used for the the teachers’ monthly Zumba lesson or something.”

 

That sentence makes Atsumu choke on his chip, and for a long while, the only thing audible is his loud laughter that fills Kageyama’s ears. The wheezing sounds oddly familiar, and Kageyama ponders about it before realising his laugh shares uncanny resemblance to Kuroo’s.

 

“ _ _Zumba lessons?!__ Are you serious? God, I wish I was a student at Karasuno. This is _gold._ Could you imagine all those teachers shaking their hips to Shakira?!” Atsumu manages to choke out before erupting into tiny giggles. Kageyama can’t help but join in this time. He blames Atsumu’s contagious wheezing. And __okay__ , maybe the sight of his math teacher grooving to _Hollaback Girl_  is a bit too much for him to handle.

 

“Anyway, I bet you hate it, right?” Atsumu says, his mouth full of chips. Kageyama raises an eyebrow.

 

“Huh?”

 

“That arrangement. Not having volleyball practice. I know I’d be.”

 

“Well… I guess so,” Kageyama looks down and shuffles his feet. His heart pumps a bit faster. “we have a match with Seijoh tomorrow, and we really need to practise if we w-”

 

“You _what? Seijoh?_ You mean, _the_ Seijoh?” Atsumu cuts him off, and he’s at the edge of his seat, clearly surprised. “Isn’t that-”

 

“ _ _Yes.__  Yeah, it is.” Kageyama’s heart is racing now, and he can feel the tips of his ears burning. He sighs before turning his head up to look at Atsumu. “He’s graduated, though… I probably won’t see him there unless he decides to turn up.”

 

“If he does, you better tell me, Tobio-kun. Man, you’ve had a crush on him for ages, and you haven’t seen him for almost 7 months,” Atsumu says, running a hand through his bleached-blonde hair. “Man, I bet that cover you posted on Sunday was about him, right?”

 

Kageyama’s stomach churns, and he swallows hard. He did the cover at 3am on his bed, his iPhone propped up on piles of books on his table as a makeshift tripod.

 

Atsumu, who’s been oblivious to Kageyama’s conflicting thoughts the entire time, swivels around repeatedly in his chair and adds, “By the way, your views have been skyrocketing. I checked your account last night. You just hit _50k subs,_ you know? Your last cover-- the Arctic Monkeys one I think?-- has the highest views yet. Three hundred-thousand views. You’re a star, Tobio-kun.” Atsumu grins like Kageyama’s achievement is his own. In retrospect, it kind of is. Atsumu was the one who somehow managed to convince Kageyama to start his YouTube channel 9 months ago. Not to mention, he’s the only one who knows he sings.

 

Kageyama glances at the guitar case below his bed and furrows his eyebrows. He hasn’t picked it up ever since he posted that cover. Seeing the guitar leaves a bitter taste on his tongue, reminiscent of the night he had a breakdown over the ex-Seijoh captain and why he even posted the cover in the first place. He cringes at the memory of him staring blankly at the ceiling at 2am with a stray tear rolling down his cheek, filled with dejection before picking up the guitar. __God, he was embarrassing.__

 

“Oh, fuck. I’m- I’m supposed to be meeting Suna in like- crap, twenty minutes. I gotta go soon.” Atsumu suddenly leaps off his chair hurriedly and looks around the room for his bag. “Man, he’s gonna be so pissed!”

 

Kageyama cocks his head to the side in confusion. “You have practice now? Where’s Osamu?”

 

Atsumu shakes his head as he grabs a black duffel bag by his unmade bed. “Oh, Osamu’s not going. Coach suggested Suna and I go for um, _extra practice._  We haven’t been able to sync well ever since we lost during Nationals last year, and it’s only gotten worse with time. I don’t- I don’t know why.” Atsumu looks kind of sad for a minute, and he runs a hand through his hair- a habit Kageyama realises he does when he’s feeling frazzled.

 

“Well, good luck. I’m sure you guys will be able to fix that problem.” The reassuring comment feels a bit strange on Kageyama’s tongue, considering he’s never been one people tend to confide in. However, seeing Atsumu’s lips slowly spread into a smile makes the slight discomfort worth it. Kageyama tries to smile back and Atsumu just ends up snorting at him.

 

“We’ll see about that. But for the sake of us meeting you-- _and crushing you _\--__  at the Inter-high this year, we’d better. See ya, Tobio-kun!” Atsumu sings. Kageyama gives a little wave to the camera before the call ends.

 

Sighing, he closes the laptop and stares out the window. Just the thought of the practice match with Seijoh sends him an adrenaline rush. He’s been waiting so long to play against them. He’s excited to see Kindaichi and Kunimi’s development and how they’ve coped without the third years. He’s pretty interested to see their first years as well. All new opponents. And plus, Kageyama’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

 

But there’s still one worry that he has that is quietly nagging at him in the back of his brain, despite Kageyama’s best attempts to ignore it.

 

_Will Oikawa be there?_

__

The thought of Oikawa watching them play, watching __him__ play, makes Kageyama feel naked. It’s weird. It’s always weird if it involves Oikawa.

 

Aside from shamelessly stalking Oikawa on all his socials using a random account, Kageyama wants to say that he hasn’t seen Oikawa since Karasuno’s match with Seijoh, but that would be a lie. Truth is, Kageyama caught a glimpse of Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the spectator stands during the Shiratorizawa match. He’s not entirely sure if it was him, but the hair kind of gave it away. Kageyama remembers his breath hitch at the sight of him. It almost- _almost _-__  made him distracted from the match itself, but luckily he forgot about it and could concentrate on the game itself.

 

That doesn’t mean it slipped from his mind forever, though. Kageyama spent the entire journey home pondering about why Oikawa was there. To watch him, maybe?

 

He dismissed that thought as soon as it came. No way. He shouldn’t feed himself false hope.

 

It’s safer not to.

 

 

* * *

 

Oikawa takes a bite out of his milkbread and chews on it thoughtfully, looking out of the window and enjoying the sights of Tokyo as the bus drives the team back to the university.

 

“What’re you thinking about?” asks Iwaizumi, who’s sitting next to him.

 

“Ah, not much. Just the match just now, I guess.”

 

“Yeah. You did really well. Your tosses were really precise,” Iwaizumi says, digging for something in his backpack. “I’m surprised. Not that you’re usually not good or anything, but you seemed so… _awake._ Your spacial awareness was great today. You were really alert.” Oikawa nods, smiling to himself. He noticed that about himself too, today. His instincts were sharper, and he was generally more perceptive on the court.

 

It must be the sleep he had last night, Oikawa realises. It was probably the best sleep he had before a match ever, and it was all thanks to that cover he watched. He remembers how calming the singer’s voice was and smiles to himself. _Tobigiri, was it?_ He’d have to check out his channel again once he gets back home and subscribe. He really liked the way he sounded.

 

“By the way, Seijoh’s having a practice match tomorrow, and I was thinking of skipping class to go back to Miyagi and watch. You coming?” Iwaizumi peels his banana and bites into it as he speaks.

 

“Skipping class? That’s not like you, Iwa-chan. Besides, even though I’d love to see our kouhais again, don’t you think going back to Miyagi just to watch them play is a bit too much?”

 

“No, it’s--” Iwaizumi pauses and clears his throat, dusting off imaginary dirt on his jersey. He starts again. “Seijoh… they’re uh, playing against Karasuno tomorrow.”

 

“Oh.” Oikawa’s grip on his milkbread tightens, and he has to remember to close his mouth. _Karasuno._  The team that beat them during the Spring Tournament last year. He hasn’t forgotten the dreaded feeling of defeat and can even taste it in his mouth thinking about it, sour and prominent. “They… They lost to Itachiyama during Nationals last year, right?”

 

Iwaizumi nods solemnly. “Yeah. They did manage to steal a set, though. It was pretty impressive. I watched the match on television. Did you?” He looks up at Oikawa, who turns away.

 

“No, I didn’t.” He only watched the Nekoma and Inarizaki match. He knew Karasuno didn’t stand a chance against Itachiyama, although they were admittedly strong. He didn’t want to see the team that defeated Seijoh lose, and there’s a tiny part of Oikawa that wonders why.

 

“I’ve already asked Shinomiya to take some notes for me, so I won’t be missing much. If you want to come, we can go together,” Iwaizumi says, chewing his banana. Oikawa inhales sharply and peers out the window, watching the buildings in the distance slowly get bigger. It would be nice to go back to Miyagi and visit his parents. And plus, he’d love to see how Yahaba is doing filling his shoes, and he wants to see how the team has grown, not to mention meet the new first-years. Furthermore, he’d get to see Karasuno’s growth after going to Nationals in person. There really isn’t any harm in saying yes.

 

“Yeah, why the fuck not. I’m in.” Oikawa grins, and Iwaizumi punches his fist in the air and almost drops his banana in the process. “You’re a mess, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Have you __seen__ your hair in the morning?”

 

“Okay, that was _extremely uncalled for.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYHEYHEY :D i'm sorry this chapter took a while. i had exams (which i did pretty well for thankfully) and i lacked inspiration for a while. i know there's not a lot of stuff going on in this chapter but i had to set the foundation for future chapters and plus atsumu is really fun to write omg i love 1 (one) boy !!
> 
> but anyway thank you so much for reading!! your kudoses and comments are very much appreciated and i really loved the feedback on the last chapter. i love youuUUUU <333
> 
> xo jules


End file.
